tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DB Baxter/Age of Heroes - Information Kiosk
This is a small informational piece that’s going to give you everything you’ll need to know for Age of Heroes, which will be released on March 28th (Or around that general date). This will just give you a brief synopsis of the events that have lead up to this point, as well as what to expect from the incoming RP. If you have any further questions, send them to me on my talk page or through Discord. Synopsis/Setting For 10 years, the province of Cyrodil and all other Imperial territories have suffered under the tyranny of Amaund Motierre. In the absence of Titus Mede II, who was murdered aboard his own private ship during a visit to Skyrim, the Elder Council panicked and threw a man who claimed to have a plan onto the throne. His plan included the complete subjugation of his own people. The freedom to speech and independent living have all but been erased, and those who would dare to question the Emperor’s wisdom or support other leaders in any capacity are sentenced to death. Food, water, and other basic necessities are scarce as Motierre devotes more and more resources to the war in Skyrim. Things have never been so desperate in the Imperial City. Elsewhere, the relationship between the provinces, races, and cultures grow tense. The Dominion has stepped up its training and mobilization of soldiers, leaving the world to believe that it is once again on the verge of beginning another military campaign. The Skyrim countryside continues to be ravaged by the effects of the war as the Empire digs its heels into it’s final few holdings and refuses to surrender. The houses of Morrowind cannot come to an agreement on what shall be done with the Province. Black Marsh has further severed their ties from the politics of Tamriel. Citizens of High Rock secretly clamor for secession from the Empire. Chaos and Turmoil seem to have once again engulfed the land. Not all is lost, however. In these dark times, there have been whisperings of a group of men and women operating from the shadows and trying to keep the ideals of truth and justice alive. A group who protects those who cannot protect themselves, and destroys those who would wreak havoc upon the land. The existence of this so called “Heroes Guild” has been debated by many of people. But you know. You have received an invitation to this mysterious Heroes Guild. Whether it was because you have possessed a power from birth or you have learned to be one of the greatest warriors or rogues Tamriel has eve known, you have been asked to head to Riften to join this guild. What this guild wants or what the future holds, you are not sure. One thing, however, is for certain. The Age of Heroes has begun. Important Lore (After Skyrim) As you can probably tell from the intro, there’s going to be a lot of important points in the past 10 years that get us to where we are now. The following are the very important ones. Everything not listed here can be tinkered with 'Dragon Crisis and Dragonborn' During the Dragon Crisis, the Dragonborn was revealed to be a Redguard named Kharas. The story here plays out the same as it does in the main story of Skyrim. The Dragonborn ascends to Sovngarde and defeats Alduin, displacing his soul and saving the world for now. However, shortly afterwards the Dragonborn disappeared and became a legend to the people of Tamriel. Many Redguards claim that Kharas ascended to the heavens and became a God after his heroic feat, much like Tiber Septim did, but this is not commonly accepted in Hammerfell. Some even claim that he replaced Ebonarm as the god of war, as Ebonarm’s followers have all but disappeared… 'Skyrim Civil War' During the events of Age Of Heroes: True Colors, 'Jarl Balgruuf the Greater formally gives his support to the Stormcloaks, effectively swinging the tide of the war permanently in the favor of the rebels. Balgruuf was asked to step down, his position taken by Vignar Gray Mane. As of 211, all that remains of the Imperial Legion in Skyrim is Haafingar and Hjaalmarch. General Tullius, the leader of the Imperial forces, was replaced after having fell in the Battle of Markarth. Though his remains were never recovered, he is presumed dead. The Empire have not backed down from this conflict, in spite of their defeat becoming more and more likely. Emperor Motierre has continued to divert troops and resources to the front, once again bringing the war to a stand still as the Empire clings onto its final holdings. 'The Nightloom Incident (Events of Nightloom) So this was the plot of the last RP. For those of you who didn’t participate in it, I’ll go ahead and give you a very, very brief summary of what happened there: Off the coast of the Summerset Isles, a Snow Elf named Kaelmun was overseeing experiments on the poor souls he captured off the mainland. Under the supervision of the Thalmor, Kaelmun was using a previously undiscovered Dremora variant (Xiverath), to create unkillable monsters and variations that he would use to invade Skyrim and destroy it and the Nord inhabitants. Kaelmun himself was nearly unkillable, thanks to a deal he made with Clavicus Vile. However, one group that arrived on the island managed to overthrow the Thalmor presence and infiltrate Kaelmun’s main base, destroying the lab where these monsters were created and killing Kaelmun himself after they learned he was weak against frost magic. Dalacon Granus and Hafnir Lion-Eye, two of the most highly regarded generals/advisors in the Imperial Legion, brought the supposed evidence before the Elder Council. However, Emperor Motierre was quick to denounce the story as a make-believe tale and ordered that the two be discharged. They were sent into exile, and no one knows where they ended up… The legitimacy of these stories has been widely disputed. Though the Empire and Aldmeri Dominion have dismissed the stories as a hoax, the Stormcloaks have accepted the story as truth, spreading it as a means to further sully the image of the Empire. A large sect of Black Marsh and Hammerfell’s populations also believe the Thalmor would be capable of such an act Many theorists and adventurers have launched their own investigation to find the mysterious island. None have been able to find it, or the monsters that For now, the tale of Nightloom Island is but a folktale. A story meant to scare children. There’s a few, however, who know better than that… 'Dark Brotherhood' The last of the Dark Brotherhood was wiped out back around 4E 201. Commander Maro, a Penitus Oculatus agent, lead a small band of Imperial soldiers to the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in the Falkreath hold. Head mistress Astrid, as well as the rest of the brotherhood, were wiped out. There are rumors that a few still members still operate from the shadows, but there has never been any evidence of it Important People Amaund Motierre: Emperor of the Cyrodilic Empire. Took the throne after Emperor Titus Mede II was found dead on his own private ship. His reign has been widely criticized by the Stormcloaks, Morrowind Houses, Hammerfell, and even a few high-ranking Aldmeri Dominion officers for the lack of rights and living conditions in his empire. Galmar Stone-Fist coined the term “Motierre the Menace”, which has become his nickname amongst his more venomous critics. Ulfric Stormcloak: Leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion and the self-proclaimed High King of Skyrim. Skyrim’s citizens, as well as his fellow Nords, revere him as a brilliant general and the savior of Skyrim’s way of life. Though many critics accuse him of being more focused on a heroic appearance rather than heroic acts, no one can deny that he has all but pushed the Empire out of his homeland. Lord High Councilor Dreldyn Redoran: Head of House Redoran and leader of Morrowind’s grand council. Advises the High King of Morrowind on most political matters. Emperor Xal-Jei: Head of the An-Xileel and leader of Black Marsh. His agenda mostly involves pushing out all foreign influence to preserve the Argonian culture, as well as bolster its military ranks as the Dominion continues to move. Also known as “Slays-His-Enemies” High King Hassariq III: The High King of Hammerfell. Currently focused on settling the hostilities and hatred his people feel towards the Dominion and Empire. Many clamor for war, but King Hassariq knows another war would decimate Hammerfell once more. Kharas at-Sentinel: The Dragonborn who slew Alduin and saved the world from certain doom. Claimed by some to be the new Yokudan god of war. Dalacon Granus: Former Imperial Battlemage who was exiled after supposedly bringing forth evidence of a prison island that the Thalmor was using to create monsters to invade Tamriel. Hafnir Lion-Eye: Former Imperial Legate who was exiled after supposedly bringing forth evidence of a prison island that the Thalmor was using to create monsters to invade Tamriel. Goriyn Mortis: Dark Elf rogue. Wanted for multiple counts of murder, kidnapping, mass murder, treason, espionage, arson, destruction of property. Wanted throughout the Empire, Dominion, Morrowind, Skyrim, High Rock, and Hammerfell. Quite possibly the most wanted man in Tamriel. FAQs Q: Is this a Hero RP? A: Not really. I know the title of the RP and the Guild are a bit misleading, but It’s not a requirement for your guy or girl to be a spandex-wearing crime-fighter with powers. They can just be a really good warrior or assassin or mage or whatever you want to make them. There’s no restriction to what sort of character you can make. The only thing you should keep in mind is that your character has been recruited by a secretive guild for great warriors, so you should make your character someone who would be noticed by such an Organization. Most characters should be fine, but if you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask. Q: How much of this lore do I need to know to enter? A: Almost none of it. All you need to know heading in is stated in the Synopsis of the RP. The last time I tried to make an RP this big, I made the mistake of dumping too much lore onto people and expecting them to learn it right away. This time, all you need to know is that the Empire is a bunch of jerks. Q: What sort of structure will this RP have? A: Though I cannot give away much without spoiling parts of the story, it will follow a similar structure to Red Dead Redemption 2 and Elder Scrolls Online. Basically, your group of RPers will be in different regions/zones of the world, and you’ll be riding around doing side quests and advancing the main plot. A main base/camp will be set up there, and the group can choose whether they can set up in the wilderness or at the local inn or in a small town, or wherever. As the main plot moves forward, the group will move from region to region and continue to explore the land of Tamriel. Q: Can I have my own Sideplots / Sidequests in this RP? A: Absolutely! If you ever have an idea for a side quest that you’d like to GM, then send me a message on Discord so we can discuss what you’d like to do. Q: Will this be fun? A: Hope so. (If you have any other questions, send them to me and I'll answer you and post the question here :).) Character Card Name: Race: Gender: Age: Appearance: Attributes: Skills: Spells: Powers: Equipment: Backstory: Personality: COMING MARCH 28th! Category:Blog posts